Thank For Memories
by luna904
Summary: c’est en vivant dans les souvenirs, qu’on détruit toutes les perspectives d’avenir et qu’on met à zéro nos chances d’avoir des souvenirs à raconter plus tard, quand la passion aura laissé place a la sagesse


_Thank For Memories._

Je devrais être heureuse. Je devrais faire la fête en l'honneur de Harry, comme tous les ans depuis que Voldemort est mort d'un coup d'épée particulièrement bien visé. Mais non, plutôt que de m'amuser avec mon meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils, qui est aussi mon filleul, je préfère rester chez moi, à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, et des sentiments qui devraient ne plus avoir lieu d'être.

Bien sûr ils se font du soucis pour moi, ils savent que jamais je ne me remettrais jamais de la perte que j'ai subis. Mais après tout, Harry aussi l'a connue cette perte, et il continu à vivre.

Aujourd'hui, au lieu d'être Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, responsable des recherches au département des magies ancestrales, 25 ans et toujours désespérément célibataire, je devrais être Madame Hermione Weasley-Granger, jeune épouse comblée et mère heureuse.  
Bien sûr, je sais que je plais à tous ces jeunes coqs qui me servent d'assistants, mais comment pourrais-je oublier celui que j'ai jamais aimé ? Peut-être que si il était vraiment mort, je pourrais faire mon deuil, et commencer à refaire ma vie, à l'oublier, petit à petit. Mais non, Ronald n'est pas mort. Il a juste reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, et je n'ai pas pu le protéger, l'aider, comme il l'aurait fait pour moi. Il végète dans un lit d'hôpital, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas toujours. Un jour, on me dira qu'il serait peut-être temps de le laisser reposer en paix, que sa présence ici ne sert à rien, et surtout qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Mais comment pourrais-je signer un papier ordonnant de cesser de prendre soin de l'homme que j'aimais, de le laisser mourir dans la plus totale indifférence ? 

C'est étrange. Ces derniers temps, je ne pense plus à lui comme à l'homme que j'aime, mais en temps qu'homme que j'ai aimé. Harry dit que je commence à faire mon deuil, et Ginny approuve en disant qu'au bout de six ans, il serait temps.

J'aimerais tellement qu'ils voient ce qui se cache au fond de mon cœur, et qu'ils me le disent ensuite. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai bien eu quelques aventures, mais ce n'étaient que des histoires d'un soir. 

Lavande a bien tenté de me faire rencontrer des hommes, mais elle n'y a gagné qu'une leçon de morale de Harry.

Allongée sur mon canapé, je regarde le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La couverture qui me recouvre les jambes glisse, je la ramasse. Mimousme, le chat, entre dans la pièce, félin, majestueux. Il est le digne fils de Pattenrond, mort d'avoir approché une voiture de trop près. J'entends du bruit dans l'entrée. C'est sûrement Sirius, quoiqu'il me paraît bien étrange qu'il rentre si tôt de la soirée organisée par Remus à Poudlard, dont il est le nouveau directeur.

Ah Sirius … Sirius qui a passé trois longues années derrière l'arche, avant que Harry ne trouve le moyen de l'en sortir. Pour lui aussi la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours, je le sais. On vit ensemble après tout. Non non non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. Vraiment rien. C'est juste que je ne supportais pas de vivre seule dans un appartement où tous les recoins, tous les objets me rappelaient ces moments passés avec Ron. Alors je me suis installée chez Sirius sur sa proposition, lui non plus ne supportant pas de vivre seul dans cette affreuse maison. Enfin … affreuse, elle ne l'est plus, loin de la ! Toutes les pièces ont été détruites, tous les meubles vendus pour une bouché de pain, et Sirius et moi avons tout refais, de la cave au grenier. Le rez de chaussé a été transformé en un immense jardin d'hiver agrémenté d'une magnifique bibliothèque, au premier se trouvent le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine, et le deuxième étage abrite les chambres, au nombres de trois, et les salles de bains individuelles qui les complètent. Le grenier enfin a été aménagé en bureau et en laboratoire de potion. C'est la maison de mes rêves, celle que j'aurais aimé avoir avec Ron, comme quoi rien n'est jamais comme on le voudrait …  
Je ne dis pas que Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ni que je regrette de vivre avec lui. Il est poli, attentionné, et son repos forcé derrière l'arche lui a remis les idées en place, et il est aujourd'hui l'homme du mariage de James et Lily Potter.

Nous nous entendons très bien, mieux que je l'aurais cru. Son caractère correspond parfaitement au miens. Il sait tout de moi. C'est à lui que je me confie quand je vais mal, mais je n'ai que rarement réussi à lui soutirer la moindre information sur sa vie privée. Je sais seulement qu'il n'a pas eu la moindre relation avec une femme depuis qu'il est revenu parmis nous.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi. Sa grande silhouette, fine et athlétique, fait de lui un très bel homme, mais ce n'est rien à coté de ces yeux d'un noir profond. Il se sert un whisky et s'assoit près de moi. Comme nous en avons l'habitude, je pose mes pieds nus sur ses cuisses. Je sais, on pourrait croire que ce sont des habitudes de couple, mais pas du tout. Ginny et Harry m'en ont déjà fait la remarque, et je sais par Sirius que Remus et Tonks l'ont eux aussi remarqué. Et bien non, pas du tout. Nous sommes seulement amis…

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Il me demande ça d'un ton doux, car il connaît d'avance la réponse à sa question.

« - Oui, ça a été. Mais ça aurait pu mieux aller », je lui réponds, et déjà je sens les larmes dans mes yeux, sournoises.

« - J'ai décroché un nouveau contrat. Et je suis allé voir notre filleul. Il a tellement grandi … »

Il dit ça d'un ton triste. Oui, il est parrain de James, le fils de Ginny et Harry. Et bien entendu, il a du mal à voir cet enfant qui ressemble tant à son meilleur ami. Car aussi étonnant que ce soit, le petit gnome, comme l'appelle affectueusement Sirius, a toutes les caractéristiques de Harry, mais aucune de Ginny, sauf peut-être les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsèment son visage rond.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Il tourne la tête, plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Je me rappel la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu étais si courageuse. Aujourd'hui, tu l'es plus encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es l'âme de cette maison, tu m'as redonné toute ma joie de vivre. Quand je vois la vie de Harry, son métier, sa femme son fils, je me dis que toi aussi tu devrais avoir tout ça. »

C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Moi qui ai toujours le dernier mot, je ne vois pas quoi répondre. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, et je sens les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues. Aussitôt, il les enlève du pouce, doucement. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça se terminerait différemment, mais cette scène pour nous c'est du réchauffé. Je sais exactement comment tout ceci va finir. Il va me prendre dans ses bras, poser sa tête sur la mienne, et nous nous endormirons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut relâcher. Je commence à sentir mes yeux se fermer. Mais rien ne m'aurais préparé à ce que j'entends en cet instant, alors que je tombe peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur.

« - Je t'aime … »

Je me réveille en sursaut. La lumière m'aveugle momentanément, et comme d'habitude, je me demande ce que je peux bien faire ici, dans ce canapé, avec la couverture jusqu'au cou. Brusquement, les mots de Sirius me reviennent. « Je t'aime ». Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça de sa part. Peut-être ai-je rêvé, peut-être que rien ne s'est vraiment passé. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces mots m'obligent à réfléchir à mes vrais sentiments pour lui. Il m'est arrivé de me poser la question. En deux ans, j'ai appris à le connaître au moins aussi bien que Remus le connaît, ou encore Harry. Je connais ses sautes d'humeur, je connais ses sourires espiègles qui préviennent ses blagues en tout genre. Je sais ce que c'est de se disputer avec lui. Je connais ses goûts, la moindre de ses habitudes. Malgré cela, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas de lui. Je ne connais rien de sa vie sentimentale, je ne sais pas quels livres il lit, je ne sais pas comment est sa chambre, tout simplement parce que je n'y suis jamais entrée. Il ne dit jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense, il est très secret, et j'avoue que ça m'a toujours convenu parfaitement. Il a toujours été comme une sorte de journal, encaissant la moindre de mes questions, sans jamais rien révéler de lui même.

Je l'entend s'approcher, et par habitude, je sais qu'il tient un plateau entre ses mains. Je sais aussi qu'il va le poser devant moi, sur la table basse en rotin. Ensuite, il va s'installer confortablement à mes cotés, et déposer le plateau à cheval sur ses genoux et sur les miens.  
Et j'ai raison. Sauf que cette fois-ci il laisse le plateau sur la table, et se tourne vers moi, plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Une fois encore, j'ai l'occasion d'admirer ses traits fins et réguliers. Ses joues douces, rasées de peu, ses longs cheveux noirs, tressés comme ceux des guerriers chinois. Ah ces cheveux … Quand il sort de sa douche, ils ont l'air si doux … Mais je n'ai jamais osé passer ma mains dedans, pas plus que j'oserais défaire cette tresse qu'il met tant de soin à faire chaque matin.

Il cherche à sonder mon regard. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, et curieusement, je me rend compte que je ne demande que ça…

« - Il faut qu'on parle.. » Ma voix tremble. J'ai honte qu'il me voit dans cet état. Pourtant, il est habitué à entendre les sursauts dans ma voix quand je lui parle de mon amour si soudainement disparu. Mais cette fois-ci, tout est différent. Parce que Ronald n'a aucun droit de cité dans cette conversation… Pas plus que ces problèmes. Non, ici il n'est question que de nous. De lui et moi. Ca sonne bien… Lui et moi. Nous …

« - J'aurais pensé que tu ferais tout pour repousser cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. » Sa voix est rauque, juste un murmure, pourtant je vois dans ses yeux noir un éclat de malice. On dirait un éclair dans la nuit. Un éclair dans la nuit de mon cœur.

«- Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. » Je vois dans ses yeux la résolution dans ses yeux.

« - Je t'aime. Maintenant tu peux être sûre de ce que tu as entendu. » Et la bien sûr, la question à dix gallions :

« -Depuis quand ? » Mon dieu je me déteste. Je ne vois que ça à dire. Hermione mais réveille toi bon sang.

« - Ca fait maintenant trois ans que nous vivons ensemble, trois ans que chaque matin je prépare ton petit déjeuner, trois ans que j'ai appris à te connaître mieux que personne je crois. Ca fait aussi trois ans que c'est à moi que tu confis le moindre de tes secrets. Alors je pense pouvoir dire que je t'aime. Ca fait longtemps que je le sais, très longtemps. En réalité, je m'en suis rendu compte derrière le voile. J'étais seul, je n'avais rien à faire. Un sage dirait que j'aurais du avoir le temps de réfléchir à ma vie, repenser à toutes les personnes que j'aime et que j'ai connu, mais je ne voyais que ton visage. Tout le temps. » Wahou … Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça. Mais … je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Alors j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens, et je murmure :

« - Je… je ne sais pas si je suis capable de te donner ce que tu veux. Je … je n'ai jamais aimé personne depuis … enfin tu sais. »

Bon, Sirius, je pense que le message est passé. J'ai 25 ans, ca fait cinq ans que je suis célibataire et le pire c'est que je crois que ça fait un bon moment que je suis amoureuse de toi. Maintenant il faut que je trouve le moyen de te le dire.

« - Hermione Hermione … Imaginons que tu te découvres subitement une intense passion à mon égard. Crois-tu que ce sera facile pour moi ? Ca fait plus de quinze ans que je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie, alors crois moi, je ne suis pas totalement prêt non plus à aimer quelqu'un, mais parfois c'est pas comme ci on avait le choix. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas faire semblant plus longtemps, pas plus que je ne peux supporter de t'entendre parler de Ron. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais moi je t'aime et je veux n'aimer que toi, pas un fantôme de femme amoureuse. Hermione, regarde moi, s'il te plait… » Je fuis. Je me cache derrière mes mains. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

« - Sirius. Tu sais que tu me demandes beaucoup ? Je commence à oublier Ron. Quand je parle de lui, je dis l'homme que j'aimais, pas l'homme que j'aime. Quand à savoir si je t'aime ou pas, je pense que mon cœur n'attendait que ta déclaration pour assumer ses sentiments. J'ai peur, tu comprends ? Non, ne dis rien. Laisse moi terminer. Il n'y a pas que Ronald. Il y a aussi notre différence d'âge, et Harry. Que va-t-il dire à ton avis quand on va lui dire que toi et moi on s'aime ? Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : laisse moi le temps d'accepter la situation. Je te promet qu'ensuite on parlera autant qu'il le faudra. Je te le promet. »

Ca y est. Tout est dit. Enfin pour le moment. Quoique … Il me reste peut-être quelque chose à faire avant de le laisser répondre. J'avance mon visage, et je vois ses yeux s'assombrir. Ses mains se posent de chaque coté de mon visage, et il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement, titillant mes lèvres de sa langue. Avant que ça n'aille plus loin, je m'écarte lentement, pose mon front sur le sien et fixe ses yeux.

« - L'age ne doit pas être un problème. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais que veux-tu que je te dise pour ça ? Oui, j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi. Et alors ? Et puis, concernant Harry, je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut penser. Il a beau être mon filleul, tu reste la personne la plus importante. Je comprend que tu veuilles réfléchir. Ecoute, je dois partir travailler. On en reparle ce soir d'accord ? »

Bien sûr, il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il m'embrasse, de façon plus prononcée cette fois-ci. Il se lève, et sort de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entend la porte claquer. Me voici toute seule, dans un salon vide, avec mon petit déjeuner encore chaud devant moi.

Alors je mange. Je me prépare pour une longue journée de travail. En fait, peut-être que je vais prendre ma journée aujourd'hui. Mais il faudra quand même que je passe au bureau … La poisse … Un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais mis une robe strict, je me serais coiffée strictement, mais aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau. Je choisis donc une jolie robe noire, translucide, sous laquelle met un pantalon blanc et un pull rouge. Je me coiffe simplement, des mèches de cheveux balayent mon visage.  
Et je transplane directement dans mon bureau. Je regarde rapidement mon courrier, rien de bien important aujourd'hui. Je fonce dans le bureau de Sandra, mon assistante principale.

« - Sandra, écoute, je suis désolée mais je dois prendre ma journée aujourd'hui. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout, et si il y a le moindre soucis, appel moi n'hésite pas, d'accord ? »

Et je sors, sans même lui laisser le temps de tilter ( je ne suis pas sûre que le verbe tilter soit dans le dico … lOl ) sur ce que je viens de lui dire. Sans même y réfléchir, je vais chez Harry. On est jeudi, je sais que ni lui ni Ginny ne travaillent. C'est étrange. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais exactement ce que je veux, ce que je dois faire. J'arrive devant leur joli pavillon avec piscine. Dans un quartier moldu. Qui l'eut cru qu'ils s'installeraient un jour ici ? Je m'arrête quelques instants dans l'allée qui mène à la porte. Tout à coup les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Comme annoncer à mon meilleur ami que je suis amoureuse de son parrain, et que, mieux encore, ce dernier m'aime aussi ?

Comme à chaque fois que j'ai peur, je fonce, tête baissée, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je sonne à la porte. J'attend une, deux, trois, peut-être quatre secondes. Et la porte s'ouvre sur le petit James, qui me saute au coup, comme chaque fois que je viens. Zut, je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Quoique … peut-être une sucette. J'en ai toujours dans mon sac, peut-être le seul moyen de garder un bout d'enfance à porté de main. Je la lui donne, il râle : il n'aime pas le parfum à l'orange. Alors je la métamorphose, et c'est une sucette à la fraise, sa préférée, qui apparaît. Il repart, sa sucette dans la bouche, comme si de rien n'était. J'entre, comme chaque fois que je viens, sans attendre l'autorisation.

Je le trouve dans son bureau, occupé à compiler des dossiers énormes. Comme à son habitude, il ne fait pas attention au monde qui l'entoure. Il fronce les sourcils, ses yeux paraissent plus verts que jamais. « C'est le bonheur ! » aurait dit Sirius en voyant son filleul.  
« - Monsieur l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre bonjour ! » Il lève la tête d'un coup, se lève, et se précipite vers moi dans un mouvement souple et rapide.  
« - Hermione ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »  
« - Oui, trois jours ! » Je ris…  
« - Peut-être, mais c'est très long. Surtout que tu n'es pas venue hier… » Son ton sonne comme une accusation. Les larmes me viennent aussitôt. Je tourne la tête, histoire de retrouver une expression neutre.   
« - Ginny n'est pas là ? »  
« - Non, elle est partie en ville avec Padma et Parvati. C'est elle que tu venais voir ? » Il semble déçu. Si seulement il savait ce qui va suivre.  
« - Non, en fait je voulais te parler à toi, mais bon son avis aussi est important. » Ma voix tremble. Encore.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il est inquiet, je le vois bien.  
« - C'est à propos de Ron. » Oh, il baisse les yeux, puis m'invite à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main.  
« - Explique. » C'est un ordre.  
« - Eh bien … promet moi de ne pas me juger, et d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire sans m'interrompre. S'il te plais. » Il n'aime pas ça. Je sens qu'il est proche de la colère. Merlin que je n'aime pas ce regard. Malgré tout, il promet.

« - Voilà, hier soir, pendant que les gens fêtaient ta victoire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Notamment à propos de Ron. Et … au fait que quand je pense à lui, ce n'est pas en tant qu'homme que j'aime mais en tant qu'homme que j'ai aimé. Ca a été un choc pour moi, et je m'en sens réellement coupable, crois moi. Mais d'un autre coté, ça me rassure. Parce que je commence à accepter, à revivre, et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître à être heureuse. Et puis, il y a Sirius … Je sais que ça peut être choquant, mais petit à petit, en trois ans, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et … lui aussi il m'aime. Attends s'il te plait avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il y la différence d'âge. Mais il y a aussi ses magnifiques yeux noirs, et le temps qu'il passe avec moi quand je suis mal, mais aussi quand je suis bien. Tout ce qu'il sait sur moi, tout ce que je lui ais confié. Jamais je ne me serais rendue compte de mon amour pour lui si il ne me l'avait pas dis hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime, et je le crois, j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux, j'ai entendu sa voix. Alors je veux tirer u trait sur le passé, sur Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait son fantôme entre Sirius et moi. »

« - Eh bien… si je m'étais attendu à ça… D'accord, tu aimes Sirius, il t'aime, je trouve ça merveilleux. Mais, si j'ai bien compris tu veux tuer Ron c'est ça ? Tu veux tuer notre meilleur ami pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec mon parrain en toute tranquillité ? » Merlin ! Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me lève, je le gifle.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ca fait cinq ans que je vis comme ça, que je vais le voir tous les jours dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et qu'il me regarde sans me voir ! Cinq ans ! Et toi, tu y vas quand ? Une fois par mois ? Pour qui tu te prend ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi ? »

Je crie. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Et Harry est face à moi, comme un rond de flan. Il se lève, me prend dans ses bras, je me débat, et après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, je me retrouve blottie dans ses bras, sanglotant comme une gamine à qui on aurait piqué son dessert. Je déteste ma faiblesse …

« - Ca fait un moment que j'y pense aussi, au jour ou on devrait prendre la décision de tuer Ron. Mais t'entendre le dire c'est tellement dur. Je me disais que tant que tu ne te déciderais pas le jour ou il mourra serait purement hypothétique. Tu as le droit au bonheur… et Sirius aussi. » Il murmure à mon oreille.

« - Oh Harry merci ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« - On fonce à l'hôpital. »

Comme quoi, il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien …

« - Mais … et Ginny ? Il faut bien lui demander son avis. »

« - Non, on vas juste signer les papiers, et on dira tout à Ginny le moment venu. De tout façon on en a parlé et elle est du même avis que nous. Elle préfère penser qu'il est mort dans son sommeil plutot que se dire que son mari et sa meilleure ami on signé un papier autorisant à donner la mort à son propre frère. »

Alors on part. On laisse le petit James à la voisine, et on transplane directement à Ste Mangouste. On rentre dans la chambre de Ron, il est là, allongé, pale comme la mort. Il nous entend arriver. Il tourne la tête, mais ne nous voit pas. Je m'approche, lui prend la main, et j'essaie de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal. Je lui dis que je l'aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard je me retourne sur la porte, Harry a disparu. Il doit être parti signer les papiers. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Ron, et je continu à lui parler. Des promesses, encore et toujours. Au bout d'un moment, je me rend compte que mes joues sont trempées de larmes. J'entends des bruits. Des médicomages, suivis de Harry, étrangement calme, entrent dans la pièce. Mon meilleur ami se place derrière moi, je me lève, il me prend dans ses bras, et ensemble, nous regardons des hommes censés sauver des vies l'enlever à notre meilleur ami. Et quand celui qui semble être le chef fait signe que la vie à quitté à tout jamais cet être que nous aimons tant, je m'écroule dans les bras du Survivant.

« - Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'oublier… On doit se promettre de ne jamais oublier Ron, Harry… C'est le pire châtiment qu'on puisse lui faire… » Je murmure, ma voix est rauque, et je sens plus que je ne vois Harry hocher la tête.

Quand je pousse la porte de la maison, j'ouvre un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. Je sais que cette journée un nouveau tournant dans ma vie. Je quitte ma cape, mes chaussures, je balance mon sac. Je monte dans ma chambre, enlève ma robe, et passe un vieux jogging et un débardeur blanc.

Une fois arrivée dans le jardin d'hiver, j'allume la cheminée, et comme hier à la même heure, je regarde le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas joyeux le feu. Non, il est triste, mou, à mon image.

J'entends la porte d'entré claquer. Il entre dans le salon. Et je crois qu'en voyant ma mine de deterrée, il comprend tout de suite. Il se précipite vers moi, et sans un mot, me prend dans ses bras, posant ma tête sur ses genoux, et nous restons ainsi un long moment, peut-être une heure. Il embrasse mon front de temps en temps, hume le parfum de les cheveux, joue avec les mèches rebelles qui glissent dans mon cou.

Je fini par me redresser. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« - Il n'y aura plus rien entre toi et moi. Ron est dans un monde meilleur, Harry nous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et je t'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »

Il ne dit rien. Merlin … fait que je ne me sois pas trompée…

« - Ne me repousse pas … je t'en supplie … »

Et pour la première fois, je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Ses yeux noirs… Ces yeux dont je rêve jour et nuit … Il me prend dans ses bras, me serre à m'étouffer, et m'embrasse doucement, sur le front « Je t'aime », sur le nez « Je t'aime », sur chaque joue « Je t'aime tellement », dans le cou « Je t'aime » et enfin sur les lèvres. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus intensément.

Quand, à bout de souffle, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, il murmure tout contre mes lèvres : « Je t'aime . » Et le balais d'amour reprend, plus vite, plus fort, et toujours plus tendrement.

Je ne sais pas ce que le destin nous réserve. Je ne sais pas si lui et moi ça va durer toujours, mais je sais que je l'aime, et rien ne compte plus pour le moment. Notre amour.  
Ron m'aura appris une chose : c'est en vivant dans les souvenirs, qu'on détruit toutes les perspectives d'avenir et qu'on met à zéro nos chances d'avoir des souvenirs à raconter à nos petits enfants, plus tard, quand la sagesse aura pris la place de la passion.

Une chose est sûre, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu resteras toujours le premier que j'aurais aimé, et rien ne pourras t'effacer de ma mémoire.

FIN 


End file.
